Fix You
by ElizaGolightly
Summary: An insight into the relationship and how it develops, between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. But can Joey fix Seto before it goes too far? [COMPLETE]
1. Confusion

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Seto Kaiba looks back on what has been a disastrous first 2 weeks, all by the hands of Joey Wheeler, without him ever doing anything.

Domino High

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

It was ludicrous. Two weeks into the new school year and Joey Wheeler hadn't taken a pop at me. Not even the slightest little remark. It was beginning to agitate me more than I would admit to. As if I would ever admit that Wheeler, that useless idiot, would ever make me feel something other than immense dislike for him. I couldn't ever hate him. He had helped me out too many times. Something I regret greatly.

I sat in English, something I was very good at. I needed to be for international companies. Joey Wheeler was at the desk next to me. An unfortunate event caused by me making us very late for the first lesson and those two being the only seats left. I had been trying to make him bite, trying to see if he was the same old Joey, constantly getting wound up by the simplest of things. It infuriated me to see otherwise.

"_Wheeler…" I snarled at him, flashing him a look of disgust as I passed._

"_Kaiba." He simply stated, not even showing a hint of annoyance. _

"_Kaiba! How was your summer?" A small voice asked, excitedly._

'_Typical,' I thought. 'The pipsqueak trying to befriend me again.'_

"_Fine." I answered bluntly, not wanting to show any hint of accepting his advances._

_I turned around and began to glare at Wheeler. If everything was normal he would crack any minute. But he didn't. Not even when a worried yelp was heard._

"_Ooh...we're gonna be late for class you guys!" Yugi said, impatiently, dragging the rest of the geek-squad to class._

"_Do you have a problem, Kaiba? Am I covered in green spots? Grown a second head?" Joey said, calmly. Too calmly for my liking._

"_Don't play those games with me, Wheeler. You can try and outsmart me but we both know that's not going to happen. But still it's only the first day. You can look forward to a whole year of humiliation now. Nothing that you're not already used to." I smirked, searching franticly for any sign, any twitching in anger, any sign of pain or sadness in his eyes. But I was unsuccessful. _

"_For you to do that, I believe I have to respond to you. And I can say, that won't be happening. You gave me an insight last year, Kaiba." He said, with as straight a face as any._

_I was in shock. How could he dismiss me like that? I didn't have a response, but had to have the final word._

"_I don't have time for your petty comments and riddles, Wheeler. You've made me late for class." I said, promptly turning around and heading for the nearest door to my left._

_It was at that point, when I noticed Joey following me, that to my dismay, I saw only two desks left, next to each other, at the front of the class._

**A/N** – So short, I know. But I want to know what you all think before I go any further. So please review if you liked it so far. I know it's not much to go on, but it's a good point to stop for now.


	2. On a mission

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Joey has a plan in action, but who knows if it will work, or if it is already. (Apologies for Joey, he's a little OOC at the moment, but he'll be back later!)

Domino High

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

My plan was working. I had found out last year. I was gay and slowly falling for Seto Kaiba. Yep. It sucks and I hate it but I love it at the same time. I had confided in Yugi, my best friend in the whole, wide world. What I'd do without him I don't know. I suppose I only told him because I knew of his inward struggle to tell Yami how he felt. Despite the fact that Yami already knew through Yugi's recklessness with their mind-link. He had advised me to stop insulting Kaiba, shake him up a bit and then make him see. Make him see within himself for an answer. That would be the moment of truth. We'd all guessed that Kaiba was gay, but that moment will determine everything. I just better not screw it up.

I glanced sideways at Kaiba in English. For once, he didn't have his laptop out, he wasn't reading and he wasn't doing work for his company, Kaiba Corp. He was thinking. Racking his brains. Probably trying to work out what was going on.

But my chain of thought was broken by Kaiba passing me a folded piece of paper at my desk. I unfolded it quietly so as not to draw attention to myself.

**Wheeler,**

**I really need to see you. You will meet me at lunch by the trees out front. Be there sharp.**

**Kaiba.**

I resisted the urge to jump up and scream with happiness, reminding myself I could be wrong. I was bursting to tell Yugi, but with him sitting three rows back, it was hard.

So I took to smirking and replying.

**Rich-Boy,**

**I look forward to it. I knew I was popular but no-one's ever claimed to need to see me before.**

**JOEY.**

I felt like teasing, and stressing my name. I took pride in my family name, but it got boring to hear it in insults all the time.

A few moments I received another note.

**WHEELER!**

**It is really important. If you don't show, I'll find you elsewhere and trust me, it will be in your best interests to show up.**

**Kaiba.**

I glanced at the clock and saw five minutes left. 5 minutes until lunch. So I decided not to reply but keep the note. A tad stalkerish maybe, but I loved his handwriting.

**A/N – **Again, maybe a bit short, but this story is quite a long on so will take it's time. Please be patient and please review telling me what you think, good/bad!


	3. Answers Now

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Reviews – **Thankingyou for all the updates! I definitely wasn't expecting 7 so early on!

**Iridescent Vie** – Thankyou for the advice! I've been pulled up on it many times before, but once I get writing it's in one ear and out the other! But thanks for pointing it out and hopefully I can check it all carefully before I post it up:D

**Summary** – Seto Kaiba wants answers. But if Joey couldn't give them, maybe he should've just said.

Domino High

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

I swiftly made my way to the trees where I had agreed to meet Wheeler. I was beginning to regret it now, but I wouldn't back out of anything. I decided to give him five minutes, so naturally I wasn't surprised in the least to see him sprinting towards me four minutes and thirty-eight seconds later. I put it down to him excusing himself from the geek-squad.

I was intrigued by his sudden change, it was unnerving and I didn't like the way it felt. It was hardly ever that anyone would consider being civil to me. I mean, sure, my employees were great at being nice, but it was false and they were only sucking up to me anyway. No, there was definitely something up with Wheeler, something odd and I was determined to find out.

"Wheeler." I greeted him, in the civil manner he seemed to have adopted. It only seemed fair.

"Hello. What's this about, Kaiba? I'm hungry!" He answered me, almost whining like the old Joey.

"I want to know what's going on. You have been nothing but civil to me since we came back to school. And to be quite honest, I don't like it. And don't you even think about bullshitting me, Wheeler. I want answers." I frowned at him, but loosened up in shock when I swore I had seen a smirk after that. I was well and truly baffled, I had to admit.

It soon became obvious that he was stalling for time by imitating the very same smirk I often flashed at him.

"Wheeler, I don't have all day." I said, after a few minutes of silence. I wasn't being impatient at all, but I didn't like thinking about…well what I was thinking about. It wasn't me.

"Ahh I dunno, Kaiba! You've been standing here long enough waiting for my answer, which by the way I haven't thought of yet." He said, flashing a small, daring grin at me.

"I just want to know what is going on. In case you didn't notice, I am an organised and exact person and when something in my life changes without an explanation I can't let it lie. So would hurry up because, like I said, I don't have all day." I responded, calmly and slowly. I was laughing in my mind at the look on Joey's face. It was a picture. Obviously shocked at how I could do 'civil' too. Even if it made me want to rip my tongue out.

"Why do you want to know so bad? I understand all that 'life out of order' crap, but why should I bother you? You still pick on me same as always!" He asked. A good question. I had even asked myself that numerous times already today. But I, like he, had no answer.

"I can, and I will, but you aren't biting. That's not normal. Did something happen?" I asked, trying to lure him in, maybe with some compassion.

"Are you saying I'm not normal? Gee, that hurt Kaiba!" He sniggered, while clutching at his chest like a man having a heart attack.

That was it. The final straw. He had pushed me to my limit, forced me to crack and by god he would pay!

"I just want to know what's going on with you, Joey! It's not normal, it doesn't fit my routine! And you wanna know the worst thing? I don't like how it's making me feel, so why don't you damn well sort it!" I practically screamed at him. Oh, I was ashamed at making such a scene. Even more ashamed of calling him 'Joey'. But I felt sick at confessing that he was making me feel different to usual.

"Gee, Kaiba. Didn't know it got to you that bad. Are you OK?" Joey asked, giving me time to calm down. I was surprised. He hadn't snapped back, screamed at me for screaming at him. Instead he was looking at me with intrigue, wondering what was going on, and probably trying to make sense of what I had just told him. Well someone with a brain the size of his would naturally take a little longer than the normal person.

"You're useless, Joey Wheeler. Really useless. Seriously, if you couldn't grasp the fact that you had to answer a question…I clearly gave you more credit than I should have." I smirked. Satisfied that I had regained some of my usual composure, I walked away, leaving Wheeler behind. For once I couldn't predict his reaction, and that worried me slightly. But nevertheless, I would find out. Just one approach at a time.

**A/N – **Still a little short me thinks? Maybe longer that the others. Sorry for the delay, I've been so tied up with coursework and other problems that I've been drained of inspiration and now I've finished this one I'm raring to go on the next chapter! Again, please review – good/bad!


	4. Just A Hobby

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** –

**Reviews – **Oooh more reviews! Thankyou all so much, it really helps!

Domino City

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

He had just walked away. Walked away from me. And insulted my intelligence. If the over-confident bastard had actually bothered to get 'people skills' he would know that I was stuck for an answer. I had felt hurt when he had walked away, like I had been let down somehow, a feeling all too familiar. I cursed at myself for being attracted to Seto Kaiba of all people. There were plenty of great guys I could have, I presume. Duke Devlin's one of them, I would be after him like a shot had Kaiba not come into the equation and had Tristan not been so hung up on him for like a year now.

I didn't really know where I was headed as after school I had left as quickly as possible without worrying Yugi and the others. The last thing I needed was them on my tail, asking what was wrong, when all I wanted was to walk along in the fresh air to clear my head. If this was what liking someone did to you, was it really worth it? Was all the pain and effort really worth it? Or more to the point, is it worth going through all that to win someone you can never have, someone who hates you so much he can't even keep a conversation going, someone who can't stand to be near you, someone who would do anything to make you miserable? Was Seto Kaiba really worth it?

But I was a fool in love and for once I really did feel that the phrase 'You do stupid things when you're in love' was appropriate to how I was feeling. I knew I would love nothing more than to snuggle up to Seto on a winter's night, the same way I had seen Yugi and Yami so many times before. All I wanted was to walk down the street with Seto and know that nobody else could have him, because he was mine. He was Joey Wheeler's.

But that was as far as it went. Just want. Nothing more than dreaming and wanting but never having. And this was the part that cut me up inside, because I knew that I could have anyone else. That may sound big-headed but you wouldn't believe the wonders that being a Duel Monster's finalist TWICE in a row does for a guy's reputation! It was like popularity I had never experience before. But it hurt to not be able to enjoy it, to be so caught up on one person, one horrible, cold, heartless person who couldn't even tolerate me.

"I just want this to end." I said aloud, hoping no one had heard me speaking to myself. But hope was not enough as pretty soon a familiar voice piped up from nowhere.

"Want what to end, Wheeler? You must've been thinking pretty hard, I could hear the cogs whirring from the other side of the road." A deep voice said, calmly, but so full of ridicule.

"Please leave me alone, Kaiba. Surely you must get bored." I answered effortlessly. I was not in the mood for his games and certainly wasn't up for petty comments.

"How can I get bored of such a fun hobby?" He sneered back. It took all I could not to burst with rage at this point. There was all the proof I needed that my feelings were completely unrequited. I was just his hobby. Just a game he would play and always win and this made me feel lower than I already was.

"Is that all I am to you? Just some stupid hobby?" I asked before I could stop myself, trying to hide any anger in my voice. It wasn't working, but it was worth try. I just didn't have the fight in me anymore.

"No. Although I can't imagine that that would be a problem. Honestly, what has gotten into you?" He asked. And then I saw it for what it was. This was just another ploy to find out what was wrong, playing on the fact that I was down, not putting up a fight. Well I was going to stand my ground. I didn't have to tell him anything and besides, it would be wasted on a guy who doesn't actually care. All he wants to know for it so that he can change his insults in order to get me to bite. As well as a hobby, I would turn into his new project and although the idea of me being on his mind made me feel good, it made me feel worse about the situation I was in and acted as just another reminder of something I could never have.

"Nothing has gotten into me, Kaiba. What are you doing here anyway?" I had another comment I could add to the end there, but it was seem unexpected with my current mood.

"I came to collect Mokuba from his school. He had an after school project to complete. I must be going crazy, but I'll let this off for today. You are in no state of mind to be talking to be in an intellectual conversation…although I think I'll have to wait a while for 'Joey Wheeler' and 'intellectual' to appear together. But don't think I'm giving up, I will find out what's going on, Wheeler, mark my words." He said as he turned away, trench coat billowing in the harsh wind that had just picked up.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Kaiba! And you say that like it's almost a threat!" I called after him. I had a hunch that he would ignore me and started to walk away. I started slowly, just in case, but I could read him like a book and as soon as I saw a blue, sports car drive past with the license plate '5 KA1BA', I knew I was right. There was no point in even hoping anymore, it only made me feel even more hurt and even more unappreciative of myself.

How I had ever managed to fall for Seto Kaiba was beyond me.

**A/N – **So there you have it, the longer, more angsty update. I'm really feeling up to writing tonight. All my friends are leaving for Uni so I'm fuelling my upset/anger through my writing :-) Trust me to hang out with people a year older. slaps wrists I'm going to try and update once a week, but on weekends like this one it'll probably a couple of times a week :-) Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!


	5. Maybe I'm Obsessed

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Kaiba tries to recall where he has been going wrong, as far as Joey Wheeler is concerned.

**Reviews – **Again, thankingyee all lots for thee reviews, they're really spurring me on at the moment hehe!

**Iridescent Vie** – Glad you're liking it and thanks for the reviews! I hope everything's worked out how you wanted it to 

Thanks also to MinaVarsra, dragonmaster1703, Nekosune, Killian and astalder27 – I've been meaning to do that for a while, but have been sidetracked!

**Any text in italics are flashbacks.**

Kaiba Mansion

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

I remained silent on the way home after my run-in with Joey. Mokuba could tell something was wrong and had also chosen to be quiet.

But the chances are, if he had engaged in conversation, I wouldn't have known. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed passing through a red light until Mokuba frantically pointed it out. But for once I didn't care about getting a ticket, or flagged down. I just wanted to get home and out of this frame of mind Wheeler had put me in.

But then I found myself remembering what he was like with me outside of Mokuba's school. He was distant, moody but not all there. I knew Joey Wheeler and that wasn't him, it was obvious something was bothering him. He got angry when I referred to finding out what was wrong as a hobby. He then started asking if that was all I thought of him as, well of course it is, but people can show or feel concern for a hobby can't they?

Over the next few weeks I had tried every tactic I could think of, but it would seem that Joey had become immune to my attempts.

_We sat in English and I slipped a note to him._

_**Wheeler, you really shouldn't keep everything so bottled up, I can help you. Kaiba.**_

_Well, a little compassion never went amiss! But he didn't answer, just pocketed the note and continued with not listening to the teacher._

_How could he? Nobody ignores Seto Kaiba so obviously!_

_**Wheeler, I demand an answer, nobody ignore me! Kaiba.**_

_He had gotten me agitated and then he did the unthinkable. The bastard grassed me up._

"_Miss, can Kaiba be removed from the classroom please? He is passing me notes despite me ignoring them." He smirked a little. This really threw anything I knew about him out of the window. Wheeler would never grass anyone up. He just wouldn't, he was so loyal to people, even those who treated him like crap. It was…unbelievable._

"_But…Mr Kaiba? Are you sure Joey?" The teacher asked, clearly hesitant to get rid of me. Why would she want me to leave? I was the only student she could count on for getting her bonus every year._

"_I am positive miss. I can show you the notes." He said, standing up and walking to the front with them. If I was an ordinary teenager, I may have been cowering behind my hands, or hair in embarrassment. But I wasn't. I was Seto Kaiba and I had to grin and bear it._

"_Well Mr Kaiba. This behaviour isn't tolerated, please can…" She began. There was no way that idiot would dismiss me!_

"_Save it. I'll leave of my own accord." And I gathered up my belongings and left the room, not even wanting to look at Joey Wheeler. He made me feel so angry, and guilty for being angry. And on top of that, he was screwing with my mind even more by his behaviour. He really knew how to piss me off._

And then there was the time I waited outside school for him.

"_Wheeler." I said as I leaned against the school building._

_He carried on walking towards the gate, clearly fighting a war in his mind. Either that or he was just ignoring me._

"_You can't ignore me forever." I said, slowly walking towards him. I had opted for the latter. The thought of Joey Wheeler thinking out his options in his mind was almost amusing, but not quite._

_That was when he finally stopped and turned to look at me._

"_So tell me, what's been going on in the mind of Joey Wheeler?" I smirked at him, using that as an opportunity to start a conversation with the idiot._

_There was some tension between us but I couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Why don't you leave me alone Kaiba? Why do you keep bugging me? Did you ever stop and think that if I wanted to tell you what had made me change I would've told you? Do you not think that if it concerned you you would've heard by now? Why do you always assume everything is about you, and that you have to know everything? Jeez! It's like you're obsessed with me, man!" Joey exclaimed. He turned away and ran out of school leaving me stood there in shock._

It was as if he saw me as a threat. I wasn't threatening him, I was just persistant. But maybe threatening him was the answer to getting it out of him. If I threatened him he would eventually give in and tell me, I could get on like normal and put the whole thing behind me. It was the perfect plan and I set to work on it immediately.

But then it hit me.

He was right.

I was obsessed with Joey Wheeler.

**A/N - ** I'm really getting into this now. After the last chapter I had a real 'eugh' moment where I wondered whether I really wanted to write it, but I realised I do :D Thankyou for all the comments so far, but as I said before, they are really spurring me on so please keep them coming, good/bad!


	6. The Test

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Kaiba tries to recall where he has been going wrong, as far as Joey Wheeler is concerned.

**Any text in italics are flashbacks.**

Domino High

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

It had been a week since I had snapped at Kaiba for bugging me all the time. I liked the attention he was giving me, I liked the fact that I was clearly on his mind and I definitely liked the fact that he didn't respond verbally when I mentioned him being obsessed with me. His eyes told a million words. However, that didn't stop him bothering me. After our meeting where he referred to me as his hobby, nothing had changed. He still pestered me and I really did turn into his little project. He never admitted I was right, but I knew that. I could read him like a book, always could and always will do, if only he could see that. I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone. I knew that all this was going to happen, but I didn't do anything to stop it. Right now he's sitting next to me in Maths. Yet another subject that we had been sat next to each other in, but only due to stupid pair work at the start of the year. I hadn't quite brought myself round to the idea of sitting with my friends yet and I noticed that Kaiba certainly wasn't moving. He's on his laptop but I can see that he's not doing Kaiba Corp. work, which is strange as the laptop's never out otherwise. I tried to strain to see what he was doing but resulted in nearly falling off of my chair. I hoped he didn't notice but I guess I was wrong.

"Watch it, Wheeler. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said, not even looking at me. But why would he say that? Why would he toy with me so much? Did he know? No, don't be stupid Joey, he couldn't, there's no way unless he's a mind read…oh my god! What if I've been speaking my thoughts aloud? Oh no! I can't have, I would know, surely? OK, calm down Joey, he's probably looking all smug now like the bastard he is, all you have to do it look…but you can't.

"Sure, Kaiba, whatever you say." I responded, glumly, as I pulled myself together. The thoughts in my head were gone after the momentary panic and I was glad. There was no way I could deal with it if that happened! What would happen to my 'play it cool' plan?

"Hmm…sounds about right. Whatever I say. Well I say that you meet me on the school roof after this lesson. I need to tell you something." And then I froze. One side of me was squealing with joy, as happy as can be and screaming 'Yes!' at him. But the other side was doubtful, sensing something was up, but not too hasty to say 'No.'. Yep this was a predicament. Say yes and meet the guy I was slowly but surely falling in love with and possibly hear what I often spent many a night dreaming of, or say no and lose that opportunity, but be safe in my mind that nothing could have possibly happened. But I knew that if I didn't go I would regret it.

"Uhh…Ohhhhh-kay…" I said, in an irritating tone of voice that would have usually earned me The Glare and several death rays shot from his eyes right at me. But instead he smirked, nodded and carried on with what he was doing.

But pretty soon, all composure I had spent the past thirty seconds building up, collapsed as I saw that the lesson ended in five minutes.

'Crap!' I thought to myself. That had left me with no time to contemplate anything, no insults to counter-attack with and certainly no time to possibly dream up what Kaiba could want with me!

But while I was worrying about that, the bell rang and I knew it was time. Time to meet an early death. Maybe I should have just told him sooner. I prayed with everything I had that it would all be OK, nobody would get hurt and maybe, just maybe, my prayers would be answered.

I looked towards the door which lead to the stairs which took you to the loft. It was left ajar meaning that Kaiba was already up there. And suddenly I was shaking, it was pretty nerve-wracking not know what was going to happen to you at any given time. But I, like Kaiba had perfected, had to grin and bear it, keep my pride, just keep walking…until I'm at the top…and…through the door…

"Aaaah!" I screamed. Yes. I screamed. I don't know why, maybe it was because I had a serious case of vertigo and someone, obviously Kaiba but now was not the time for technicalities, had grabbed my arm and pulled me right to the edge of the roof, with nothing but a railing between me and an untimely death.

"Erm…Kaiba? What's going on?" I asked, meekly, shaking like a leaf. I couldn't help it.

He just chuckled to himself, before throwing me a look as he held me there.

"I'm getting you to talk, Wheeler. And you will not get out of it this time; I've had enough of being ignored and leaving every conversation looking like a fool. It seems my attempts have failed and I see no other option. I'm stronger than you, Wheeler. Either you tell me what's going on, and fix the way I'm feeling, or I'll throw you over." He sneered, looking even more evil by the second. Then he leaned forward and was inches away from my ear. "And don't underestimate me." He whispered.

Right, the shakes just got violent, and I'm petrified. How did I fall for this guy? How did it happen? He would even go as far as killing me just so he felt better? What had I gotten into? And where was Yugi to save the day!

"W..well…where should I start?" I asked, gingerly, knowing that he could snap at any minute. I was in a very vulnerable position and he could do anything to me.

"The start may be good." He said, letting go of me and taking a few steps back. I finally loosened up and stood free, taking small steps away from the edge. The railing really didn't look all that safe.

"Well…erm…I'm gay? And…I maybemightlikeyoualittlebitbutnotalotIpromise!" I blurted out. It was funny that revealing my sexuality was the easy bit. And what was even funnier, that by Kaiba's reaction, I think he actually understood what I said.

But he was silent. The look on his face and the flash in his eyes had gone and he was almost a statue. It was unbelievable, after all that he just stands there. I just told him my biggest secret and all the bastard can do is play statue on me!

"Ehh…Kaiba?" I asked, walking over to him and waving in front of his face. He then grabbed my wrist and held me there, unable to move, as his eyes pierced straight through me. The he asked me the one question I had been hoping he never would. Why couldn't he just accept it? Why did there always have to be an explanation just to fit with his crappy routine ideas?

"Why?" He asked. His voiced was so cold and almost hateful, so much so that it hurt me, it really hurt to hear him speak like that to me.

"What do you mean 'why?'? Do I need a reason why? Or is it you that needs the reason because you're so void of emotion you can't stand someone to like you?" I said, I couldn't help it, but my wrist was really hurting and that was fuelling the anger inside of me.

"Something like that." He answered simply, smirking at me. We were not so far apart now and I really hoped that my body could control itself not to jump him.

I really hated him right now. He couldn't dismiss my angry protest with three words and a smirk. Not after everything he had put me through, no way, not after all the hurt and pain he had caused me. Not after making me extremely jealous of my best friend to the point of not being able to go near him at times for fear of lashing out.

"Well…I'm not gonna get out of this one so easy am I, Rich-Boy? Why? Well if I'm completely honest, I don't know. I kinda realised I liked you before I realised I was gay. Bit of a shock huh? But Yugi said that if I was to be nicer to you, maybe act friendly or even not argue with you anymore, that maybe you'd change your approach to me and then I could deal with my feelings, but I guess not, eh? I've made you feel different…which by the way, what do you mean by that? In what way different? Because if I knew that it would really help me over here!" I said, trying to sound cheerful and not at all scared at the fact I was revealing all to Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi knows about this? Should have known the geek-squad would be behind the friendship scheme. And I suppose I have to tell you in order for you to fix it. I don't know what it does to me, Wheeler. I'm not irritated by you anymore, you don't make me want to throttle you at any known moment and it's almost as if I want to talk to you, want to get to know you. And I don't like it, Joey, not one bit." He said, keeping the same expression on his face throughout. But his eyes told a different story, one that I could read so very well.

"'Course Yug' knows. Couldn't keep it from my best buddy now could I? And hey, you called me Joey. That's cool, Kaiba. I think I know what you're feeling means, but…erm…you won't like this…I need to test something. I can't help you unless I know myself…so…erm…it's really stupid and you won't do it…erm…" I stuttered. Could I really ask him? Could I? Would he agree…not a hope in hell!

"Spit it out, Wheeler. Anything to help." He was sounding desperate now. Did he really want to hate me that much?

"You…err…you would have to….erm…kiss me." I hesitated but decided that it was better out, than wracking my brain for another way. I needed to know how he honestly felt after he kissed me, it was the only way to put both our minds at rest, I assumed.

"Kiss you? What on earth…this isn't some weird, sadistic plot is it, Wheeler? Because that ground is looking awfully inviting from here." He smirked at me again. The bastard had a real habit of doing that. I finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His hair was blowing in the breeze while he looked straight at me, ordinarily as if through me, but not today. Today he was looking at me, looking in me, trying to figure me out…and then after a few minutes of being transfixed like that, he slowly leaned in towards me. I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to do it, and he was the one to initiate it.

He began to shut his eyes and as his lips touched mine it felt so natural, so right that it would seem wrong to be doing anything else, and I knew he felt that same way, I don't know how, but I just knew. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, neither wanting to pull away from the other, or so I hoped. This wasn't my first kiss though, I suspected it may have been Kaiba's, but it wasn't mine. I remember after I figured I liked Kaiba I had better go confirm the idea by kissing a girl, but sadly I was proven right. Kissing a girl was just weird, it didn't feel right and it was so 'off'. Nothing like this at all, this was spectacular and better than I had ever hoped for, so many thoughts in my mind were banished in those few moments. It was just amazing. And then, as if we were totally in sync with each other, we both pulled apart at the exact same time, at first looking straight at each other again, but then stepping apart and looking away with embarrassment.

"What now?" Kaiba finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had slowly begun to build.

"I need to know how that felt for you, honestly. I won't laugh or tell anyone, I promise." I added hastily at the end, just in case he was hesitant. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded waiting to find out what was going on, but I wanted to know this instant. I couldn't stand having had that moment with the guy I was falling for, now at an extremely rapid pace, and then not knowing what it meant.

"It…it felt…it felt right, Joey. Like we should have done that before. Like nothing else mattered, as if all my troubles and worries had disappeared. Hell why am I telling you this? You're just a crazy fool, lusting after me." He snorted and turned away.

"That's not entirely true and you know it. I felt the exact same, Kaiba. I don't think I need to spell it out for you. You always knew how you felt; you just didn't want to admit it. Well it's OK because if you can't accept yourself, you can't accept anyone else. Just…just stop bugging me and I'll leave you alone. I promise." And with that I turned away from him for once, leaving the roof and, as he had done to me a few weeks previous, not even turned around for a reaction. It was all over now and I was sure I could move on. No need to hang around in that era now I know how it all ends.

Joey Wheeler's fresh start begins now.

**A/N – **Very sorry for the crappyness of this chapter. I'm half asleep, but totally bored with a case of insomnia so unable to sleep. But as this chapter is finished I have the need to upload it so yay, lucky you, twice in one day! I might try to get some sleep now, and so should everyone else, but before you do, pleeeease review:D


	7. Easier To Be In Denial

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Kaiba can't quite comprehend what has happened to him, in such a short space of time.

**Reviews – **Thankingyou all so much for the reviews, never ever imagined getting any more than 5 or something haha!

**Iridescent Vie – **I promise, I have no intention of any more 'eugh' moments! If I do, I'll slap myself and get over it hehe! Glad to hear it turned out alright :)

**Soltic – **Thanks for the review and glad I could be of help:D

**DarkFireAngel89 – **Haha – how random! But thankyou anyways, random is always good!

**Assassin of the Shadows – **Aww wow, I'm glad to hear you liked it, I thought what with being half-asleep it was crappy. I just kept on typing and hoped it was alright because when I hit 2000 words I wasn't about to re-write anything! And I will be updating regularly :D

**FireieGurl - **Thankingyou for all the reviews, and glad that you also liked Chapter 6!

**Any writing in italics is a flashback**

* * *

Kaiba Mansion

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

Wheeler was, embarrassingly, correct about the whole thing, I should have counted my blessings that the "event" occurred on a Friday, therefore leaving me a whole weekend to sort myself out, gain some pride back and get on as normal. It was all over with, the whole "thing" with Joey Wheeler was over with. And boy was I glad. It meant I could occupy my mind with more important things, such as Mokuba and my company and not have to worry about obsessing over that idiot and I knew he was equally as relieved, it was obvious in the way he mirrored my move.

So why was it that I have been holed up in the mansion, not eating or sleeping properly, with my mind STILL on Joey Wheeler? Wasn't it all supposed to be over now? He said it himself, we came to a deal without actually agreeing on anything.

I should've known not to trust Wheeler with a deal that hadn't been signed. See he isn't leaving me alone. He won't get out of my head, screwing with it and making me look like a love-sick hermit. I would curse the day that happened.

I wasn't in love with Joey Wheeler. I'm still not and for that I'm glad. It was merely just a little obsession that I wasn't all too ready to keep. The kiss meant nothing and it was obviously just the atmosphere, the situation we ended up in. Why I agreed to the idiot's games is beyond me, it really is, he was always going to ruin everything and I blame myself entirely for not noticing before, even when it was dancing in front of me and slapping me in the face.

"Seto?" Came a brave voice from the other side of my door. I knew it was Mokuba but I didn't feel up to talking to him.

"Seto? Please talk to me. You can't hide, I know you're there unless you've been abseiling down the mansion." He tried to joke. I had to admit it made me smile, but those jokes and quirky little comments reminded me too much of….other people. But nevertheless I couldn't ignore my little brother forever.

"Come in, Mokuba." I said, not moving from my bed. I had originally intended just to have a nap when I got back from school on Friday, but by Sunday I am still here. The laptop is on next to me, but unless I get an urgent message pop up, it's not really serving any purpose. Same as the yearbook, open on the page Wheeler was on. It was sitting there idly on my bed, clearly left by a worker. I would have to reprimand them later, if anyone was to even think that I would do that, they were truly mistaken. Truth of the matter was that I in fact did get it out, but to admit that and take the blame would bring me to a whole new level of understanding that I would rather keep at a good distance away.

"Seto, what's going on? You haven't been out all weekend. You're usually in the office by now." He sounded worried as he perched on the edge of my bed, reaching out to hold my hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling too great, Mokuba. But aren't you always telling me I should stay at home at weekends?" I managed a small smile, squeezing his hand tight as if I was clinging onto him with the only strength I had in me.

"Should I get the doctor? You haven't eaten Seto!" His eyes widened in horror at me confessing to not feeling well. It was sweet, if there was ever anyone that would make me feel that everything I was, felt or did was worthwhile, it was Mokuba.

"That won't be necessary. Hey, just to keep you happy, how about we go out for pizza?" I asked. He immediately brightened up. Aside from him being the most perfect thing in my life, because I loved him so much I hated to see him upset and worried after me. That was my job, to be protective over him, not the other way around. And if the only way of keeping him happy was to go against anything I was feeling, then so be it.

"Wow, really?" He asked, a grin the size of Japan smeared across his face.

I chuckled lightly and nodded to him, gesturing for him to pull me up.

He obliged and ran out of the room to get ready. Well not really ran, more like hopped, skipped and jumped his way out!

But still, even after this and planning an evening out with my brother, my mind was still on **him**. He wouldn't go away, wouldn't leave me alone and was brainwashing me into feeling things for him. He was supposed to fix me, he was supposed to make me alright again, not make the feelings worse!

And the more I thought of him, the more I thought of the kiss. It was a moment almost as perfect as Mokuba himself and the more I thought about it the more I realised this. It was against anything to do with what I **wanted **or needed or even thought, but it was perfect, a whirlwind moment. If I was being honest to myself, I should have accepted this, but hey, whoever said an idiot was never right? Because Wheeler was right, he said I needed to accept myself before I could accept others. That was yet another thought churning away in my mind, another one I had wished away but seemed stuck on a loop. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't accept myself. I was a cold, ruthless businessman who would stop at nothing to get the best of what I want. Nobody could ever like that, there were no good points to me at all. Mokuba saw the only positives things about me, and counted, they weren't many. So how the hell could Joey Wheeler possibly manage it? How did he manage to like me, maybe love me?

I couldn't stay moping around all day, I would really need to do some thinking and get the answers I so craved. I was getting a headache, probably through thinking too much, or maybe the lack of food.

Mokuba was soon running back to my room, and I had managed to wash, find some clean clothes and a suitable coat. I couldn't believe I had let myself get so like Wheeler, just over a kiss. It was pathetic, but it would end.

However it would end another day, this evening was time with Mokuba where Joey Wheeler would be banished to another place in my mind, somewhere I couldn't find it, even if I tried, until tomorrow.


	8. Good Things About Seto Kaiba

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** –

**Reviews – **Thankingyee all so much!

**Iridescent Vie – **Yeah, I've got no school work at the moment which is handy so I'm spending a lot of my free time writing this so it means quick updates, but I dunno how long it'll last, I'm bound to get bombarded with work soon! And thankyou! I don't know what I'm doing either! Haha! I'm kind of drawing from past experiences of feeling like they are but I dunno if that's doing anything to it:D

**Killian – **Hahaha! Well I certainly hope there's a happy ending, but I'm not sure at this time. Could go either way! Depending on how I get inspired I guess. Thanks for the review :D

**Any text in italics is a flashback**

Domino City

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

I think it was pretty much safe to say that I was miserable. I hadn't been out all weekend and it was all stupid Kaiba's fault. Except he wasn't stupid and it wasn't his fault which I realised as I walked over Domino City trying to find a way out of the state I was in.

I thought after the kiss that was that and I could get on with it. But I couldn't. I couldn't deal with Kaiba's cruel rejection, without saying a single word, I couldn't deal with never having the one thing I wanted more than anything, the only thing I ever prayed or wished for. The only thing I was now certain I was well and truly in love with. And it really hurt.

With all my walking and thinking, I never realised where I was. I had been drawn to the playground in Domino Park. It was so quiet and so dark. I even had school the next day, but checking my watch told me it was already two o' clock in the morning, was there any point in leaving now? Ordinarily no, but when I began to feel a presence, a presence of another person, I got a little worried, tightening my arms and curling my hands into fists. But the feeling soon went and I made my way to the swings. It was no use keeping it all inside. No one was here, it was really early in the morning and the swing was just screaming at me to go for it.

"Why don't you ever share anything?"

I had begun to ask the things aloud with each movement of the swing, to a mental image of Kaiba.

"Why can't you accept me?"

"Why can't you accept you?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

My voice had gotten louder, sounding more angry by the second. I couldn't help it, but I felt that the longer I had it all bottled up, the longer it was going to hurt, and where better to let it all out than in the dead of night, screaming at the stars?

"Why do you need fixing?"

"Damn it, Kaiba…I love you!" I screamed into the night, swinging higher than I ever had. I felt so much better for letting it all out, it was a form of release and it had cleared my mind.

"Well that was certainly interesting." A voice came from next to me. It was said in such a tone that just had to have a smirk to match. But regardless, he had terrified me and I nearly fell off the swing.

"Damn it, Kaiba! You trying to kill me? No wait, stupid question." I snapped, slowing the swing down to recover from the fright the boy next to me, had given me. He must have crept up on me, damn me being so wrapped up in myself. In fact, damn the world! What's it ever done that's good for me?

"I haven't got time for this. Go on, tell everyone about how I feel. Humiliate me. Tell them all I was shaking really bad. Go on, Kaiba! I dare you." I snarled, shooting him an angry glare. I had made the ever fateful mistake of assuming but I didn't care, I just needed to let it out.

"Careful, Wheeler. I might just take you up on that dare. Well, while you're here…Joey, I'm giving you one more shot. Fix me. Please." He said. It was kind of a polite order, from the Great Seto Kaiba? Impossible. But at least he had recognised that the problem lay in himself and not with his feelings alone.

"I already tried, it didn't work did it?" I said, not turning to look at my companion.

"No."

"Well I'm all out of ideas, Rich-Boy. I'm sorry. Really." However I really was sorry. I would've done anything he asked me to, and because I was unable to fix this one thing, I was overcome with guilt and apologetic feelings.

But what could I do? It's not like this is a broken bone that I can swaddle in bandages and then cradle him and tell him it was alright. Not, this was much deeper, this was a mental insecurity and last time I checked I wasn't a psychiatrist!

"You…you could tell me why you…erm…like me." He said quietly. Had it not been two AM and deadly silent, I was sure I wouldn't have heard him.

I turned to look at him and noticed that he was now looking down at the ground, pushing himself on the swing, ever so gently. It was almost poetic.

"I already tried that, cleverclogs!" I believe I had given up on my 'play it cool' and 'keep him sweet' campaign. Back to arguments and name-calling.

"Maybe…I have thought of a different approach. I agreed to kiss you and as life goes, you don't ask for something without giving something back." He was still looking at the ground. It seemed he was almost afraid of what would happen to him if he dared to look at me.

"Jeez, what world are you living in here, Kaiba?" I asked, trying desperately not to laugh at his old-fashioned ideas. It shocked me that finally I had an insight into Kaiba's mind and that was what I was given.

"Joey." I flinched at the sound of my name. The last time he called me that he had told me I was a crazy fool lusting after him. He was partly correct but totally inappropriate with what I wanted to hear.

"Joey, you can't love me. I'm a cold, heartless, spoilt little brat. The only person I have ever loved is Mokuba. He is the only one to accept me as I am. I'm a bastard, I threaten people, threaten to kill them," I shuddered at the memory. "And I practically have killed someone. Joey, I am not someone you can love because I am not someone. I'm just a person waiting to die. No one can love me because I can never love them. Do you get it now?" He finished and had stunned me into silence. Before an hour ago I didn't know who Seto Kaiba really was. He was someone constantly with a brick wall in his way never letting anyone near. But to hear him speak like that was a bitch. How could someone with practically everything, so successful, possibly think that about themselves?

"No, no Kaiba that isn't true. You're a stucl-up bastard all right, but none of that is true. How can you feel that way? I mean, come on man! You're fantastic, everything around you is fantastic. You're wrong." I said, slightly worried that I would be falling into a sympathy trap, but on the off chance I wasn't, I was glad I didn't screw that up.

"Tell me some good things about Seto Kaiba then." He said bluntly. He was so demanding, so challenging and you could hear it in his voice, as if I wouldn't manage it. Well Joey Wheeler was not one to deny a challenge when it was thrown at him. And then it was like a lightbulb switching on in my head. He wanted me, no needed to hear some good things about hom and he would. But not now. It was wasn't like I had to think about it, I could name them right now, but he would forget over time and not be able to look back at this moment in years to come to comfort himself. No, he needed a permanent reminder. So with that I flashed him my trademark grin, stood up and left the park.

Heh, who said I couldn't be a psychiatrist?

**A/N – **Better warn you, as much as I hate doing it, all the 'Tell me some good things about…' bit and all that follows to do with it…I got the idea from 'The Talented Mr Ripley' (Amazing film – go see!) because it's just too cute in the movie and wanted to use something like it in this and it suits it all :) Just thought I'd say unless I get sued or people start yelling at me:P


	9. Just A Lost Little Boy

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Seto has no time to dwell, so why does he start crying?

**Reviews – **Again…as I always say, thankyou all loads for the reviews. Lots of hugs and kisses going your way! It does mean a lot to get reviews, always get excited when I see I have some! So thankyou loads and keep them coming:)

Domino Park

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

I didn't want him to walk away from me, I wanted him to stay. I, Seto Kaiba, actually wanted him, Joey Wheeler, to stay. It was ludicrous. Unthinkable. But I knew I wanted him there, to keep me company and tell me all the good things he could think of, because, hell, I was feeling pretty down and out at the moment. But no, he walked away from me. He walked away and left me just like everyone else ever did and with Mokuba growing up fast it wouldn't be long until he did too. I didn't know how much more I could take, people coming and going out of my life, something I thought I had developed immunity to but my coldness and harshness was just an act. I hated it when I met someone; I got on with them and liked them. It was the same routine that normal people went to, but because everyone always walked away and left me I had changed, changed into someone unbearable when all I wanted was for someone to understand me, be my friend and tell me that everything was going great. But for him to walk away from me when I so desperately needed him here was insulting and it hurt. But I had to get over it, I couldn't dwell on anything or everything I had spent so long building up, me, my company, Mokuba and my way of life, would come crashing down in an instant.

I checked my watch and saw that it was now four thirty AM. Far too late to go to sleep now and I would be waking in half an hour for school on a normal night. But there was no point now, so I made my way across the park to the mansion that was situated less than half a mile from the park to freshen up. But I wouldn't stay there. No, I needed to be outside, not cooped up inside thinking and dwelling, it would do me no good.

I entered my home and made my way to my bedroom but on the way all I could see was reminders of everything I had just told Wheeler. Why I had told him, I didn't know, it confused the hell out of me, but I thought he could help me. I don't know how, but I had a feeling, he had to fix me, he knew that and I knew that. I'm just not sure he was up for the task.

As I stepped into the shower all I had floating around in my mind was how he had grinned at me, and then walked away. It was excruciating and I couldn't stand it, my emotions took over and I screamed into the water, forgetting about what I was supposed to be doing, I sat on the floor of the shower and began to cry. The falling water had done a good job of disguising me, the sound of the water muffled the sobs and the water itself, trickling over my body, hid the tears. There was nothing I could do to stop it, the sadness and loneliness had overwhelmed me and despite fighting against it, I had broken down. It was at this moment that I saw who Seto Kaiba really was, he was someone. Someone that could be loved and needed to be loved. He was someone that just wanted another to hold him and tell him everything was ok and that there was no need to cry. Seto Kaiba was an eighteen year old boy thrown into an adult's world unprepared and he was lost. He thought he was in control and sure acted it, but behind the facade he was just a sad, lonely, lost little boy who needed someone to help him. But no one was coming and no one ever would because he would never let anyone near, it was his unwritten rule. At least this way he could never be hurt, and could never feel any worse than like in this very moment. Yes, I saw who Seto Kaiba was and I saw that he also needed fixing. I saw that he was desperate for help, desperate for life, to experience it properly instead of sitting behind a desk day by day.

But I was dwelling and had to snap out it. I pulled myself up from the floor and washed my hair. That little episode was to be pushed to the back of my mind, never to be opened again, never to happen again. For the man I was standing here was Seto Kaiba now and nothing could change that. That boy didn't exist; he was just a brief moment of insanity. The real Seto Kaiba was a great businessman, a great duellist and more importantly, a great brother. Maybe I didn't need fixing after all; maybe I didn't need Joey Wheeler at all. But then why was there this nagging feeling telling me to sort it out, that I had left things stupidly.

No, I thought, I'm stronger than this. The idiot caught me out and pushed the right button by walking away, that's all. I gained my usual composure with my hand on the front door. I put the whole morning behind me as I grabbed my keys and stepped out into a whole new day. A whole new day as Seto Kaiba.

**A/N – **Sorry for the delay but school really knocked it out of me this week! Been so tired that it's been impossible to write or update. But I'm here now and to make up for it I might add another chapter straight after this. L. xx


	10. Seto Kaiba Is Talented

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…And I also do not own thee masterpiece of a screenplay for 'The Talented Mr Ripley'. Oh I wish I did and wish I had the imagination for it but then I would've ruined the ending and made Peter and Tom live happily ever after. So yes, I think you get the gist of it.

**Summary** – Find out just how Joey Wheeler has been allowing Kaiba to see the good things.

**NOTE: **This chapter is going to flit between POV's unlike the other chapters. It'll make sense when you read it.

Domino High

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

I sat at my desk in a hurry with five minutes to spare before school began. It had seemed that staying up till four AM brainstorming just for Kaiba's sake wasn't such a hot idea with school the next day, but nevertheless, here I was bright and early...and slowly...falling...asleep. On my desk.

"Joseph Wheeler?" The teacher said, but in my sleepy state I was sure I never heard it. "JOEY WHEELER!" She was shouting at me now, causing me to lift my head in a quick, panicked motion and then grin at the teacher.

"Here, miss." I said, grinning like a maniac, praying that this was a good morning for my tutor.

"Joseph, you should really get a few early nights in! It's getting ridiculous now!" She said, sounding concerned for me. But she was right, I wasn't getting nearly enough sleep, either from lack of organisation, getting restless nights from dreams about Kaiba that I was sure I shouldn't be having, or also falling under the spell of insomnia. It was not a feeling I really enjoyed, you know, being so tried and helpless, but today something was different. Today I was on a mission and today I would succeed. Kaiba wanted to know the good things about himself and I had picked out a good few. He would find out over the course of the day, if all going to plan, and he would remember. By god he would remember or he would have hell to pay! I had rounded up Yugi and some random girl to help me. There was no way I could ask anyone else, if Tristan or Téa found out he was sure his life wouldn't be worth living. If there were ever two people who hated Kaiba more than anyone, they were them. I thought it was sad for them to display so much hate just for one person, but granted, he did deserve most of it, being a bastard to them all the time.

But I didn't have time to worry about that, Kaiba had once intimidated me and had complete control over me on the roof, but today I was in control, I was calling the shots and it felt fantastic, it felt great to know that he didn't have the upper hand in this situation and that he had practically begged for it. It was an exhilarating feeling that I couldn't help but show on my face to anyone that passed me.

Registration had ended and in my state of mind I hadn't listened to a single word, it was amazing I'd even heard the bell, but here we are. I sped out into the corridor determined not to miss Kaiba; if I missed my chance now and ruined the timing then the rest of the day would, inevitably, fall to pieces.

And then I saw him, well rather I saw the trench coat tailing behind him, leaving something similar to the parting of the red sea in his wake. It always baffled me how his coats stayed like that, but I never bothered to question it seeing as it never came up. It was one of those things I pondered during study hall when I was bored. It also bothered me that he was so into himself that he thought he was above school rules, never wearing the uniform. Well I suppose he was above school rules seeing as he probably wrote half of them but still, it would be nice to see Kaiba try and be some kind of equal to every other poor suffering soul in this place. I only ever saw him wear his uniform once and that was on a presentation day when we got certificates for the first real exams we would ever do, exams that actually meant something. If I pulled off my plan, I thought, maybe I could persuade him to wear it, he looked so normal in it. Maybe that was when I began to fall for him, when I saw him as an equal, as one of us. It would have made sense seeing as a week before I hated his guts and loved to hate him and then a week after I was dreaming about him and what it would be like if we ever got together or if he could return my feelings. I cringed when I thought back to those days, those days of crushing on a cute guy. It was enough to make me sound like Serenity at times!

Yugi was to help me with the first part of the day and sure enough as if on cue, there he was, walking up to Kaiba in some attempt to convince him to partake in a conversation, heaven forbid.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi said, cheerfully as he reached Kaiba's locker.

"What do you want?" Kaiba stated, ice in his tone. He clearly didn't want to be disturbed, and by the one person he really couldn't stand after being defeated so many times by Yugi, it was hardly surprising he sounded emotionless.

"Oh err not much, just wanted to say hi!" Yugi grinned and his eyes sparkled, it was his trick, Yugi's little party trick, grin and sparkle and anyone would be drawn in! I knew that Kaiba, no matter how hard he tried to fight it would be there for a few more seconds just watching Yugi, so I took that as the moment to cut in.

"Oh hey Yug', what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my arm around my friend's shoulders while smiling at Kaiba, sickeningly.

"I don't have time for this. Why would I waste my time standing here with you idiots?" Kaiba said, shutting his locker loudly, making a point and then turning to leave, until I grabbed his arm. He stopped suddenly and I knew I had done it, I had made him angry and all I could do was smirk. I wanted to keep a straight face but a smirk was all I could manage. I was pretty impressed with myself considering I was itching to erupt into full blown laughter.

"Because I've got something you want." I stated confidently. It was true, he asked me a question and I had the answer. Simple.

But he just frowned at me as he wiped his sleeve where I had grabbed him a few moments before, and then he changed to look at me in a questioning manner.

"And just why would I want anything from you, Wheeler?" He sneered, clearly trying to get the better of me.

"Because you asked for it, Kaiba."

This caught him by surprise, I could tell, there were only so many things he could hide from me, but his eyes were not one of them. He looked sceptical and worried, but most of all confused. I heard Yugi run down the hall, feeling that his job was now done and then I looked at Kaiba. I smirked, took out an envelope out of my bag, pushed it at his chest and walked away leaving him to catch it as it fell. I was positive it looked like a very swift and stylish, if not elegant, movement that no one would have suspected Joey Wheeler to be capable of, but it all changed as when I was sure Kaiba had stopped watching me, slightly bemused, I dived behind a set of lockers, spying on him to see what he was going to do with the envelope, see his reaction.

And sure enough he opened it.

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

I held the envelope in my hand wondering what the hell it was. I was tired and cranky and needed a good night's sleep, but that didn't cloud my judgement with myself when I knew that the little pep-talk I had given myself earlier didn't work. I did need him, more than I realised and I couldn't just hide away anymore. He needed to help me confront my demons so I could get on with my life once and for all, no longer haunted by the person I had been forced to become.

But did I really want to change back to the 'happy-go-lucky' Seto that only Mokuba knew? Did I really want to change back from the persona I had spent the past two years building? It would seem quite ironic that the first person who met the new 'me' was Joey Wheeler and he was the same person who would initiate the change back. I was positive that it was because of the person I am that was making me feel these weird feelings I had swimming around inside me.

But then I had to find out. There was no use questioning myself over these silly things if I wasn't going to answer them, so with that I took a brave hand the fold on the envelope and ripped it open. I looked inside and was shocked to see hundreds of pieces of paper in there, I wondered what Wheeler was playing at as I grabbed a small handful out.

I looked at each piece in wonder as they all said the exact same thing;

**Seto Kaiba is talented.**

Confused, I delved deeper grabbing desperately to more of the paper, wanting to find something different, and then I fell upon a smaller envelope right at the bottom, with the same written on the outside. I gingerly opened it, careful not to spill anything that could potentially be inside and instead found a small piece of card explaining very little, but enough.

**Kaiba, there's six more good things about Seto Kaiba lying around today, so be careful. Joey.**

He had listened to me, he was trying to help me and he didn't just walk away! I couldn't work out why he would choose this method but I didn't care. For once in my life someone was trying to help me without getting anything from it, well at least I hoped that was what it was, I couldn't think of a single thing Wheeler would want. Well sure there was money, I was sure there wasn't much of that floating about his home, but he hadn't mentioned anything. Last night I would have been willing to pay him anything for him to answer me but it wasn't costing me anything, it was free, free help by the hands of Wheeler, something that I wouldn't have ordinarily even thought possible. But as much as it pained me, today was a day where all digs at him were out of the window, it was impossible to be horrible to him when he was being so sweet and caring. I would never have thought it possible to call him that either, but I wasn't going to deny it. If that was what my mind and subconscious was screaming to me who am I to say 'no.'? I'm no one to do that, I cannot deny who I am, just a normal guy with emotions. And a multi-billion dollar company. And stacks of money. And more hit men after me than I could ever count with all fingers and toes.

But I had class and standing there getting all giddy over a few pieces of paper and Joey Wheeler was not going to do well for my image and education. I composed myself, opened my briefcase, slipped both envelopes inside and headed for class. I was sure I heard giggling coming from behind me but when I turned all I saw was some idiot running from behind a locker in the other direction. I must have been paranoid.

**A/N – **As promised…Forgive me for the crappyness as my sinuses are all blocked and really hurting and I also have a super-duper sore throat – most likely flu! So please bear with me while I eat strawberry jelly and recover:D


	11. Intelligence and Mystery

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Kaiba finds out the next two things that Joey thinks are good about him.

Domino High

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

OK, so admittedly, I was thankful for what Joey was doing. It killed me to no extreme to confess that, but it's the way it was working it seemed. Joey and I would not utter a civil word to one another, and any effect the other had on one was to be discussed privately, like our agreement presently. It was mutual, or so I had hoped until recently, I mean, what did he mean? He loved me? He couldn't. Not because of gender, I'm no stranger to my sexuality, it's just no one ever admitted to **loving** me before. Seto Kaiba had meaningless flings, it pleased his image, he didn't have people falling in love with him!

But there was no time to contemplate my current dilemma, it was lunchtime and I would sit alone, work and maybe eat. Alone. And that didn't bother me one bit. Not. At. All. Well…not until I reached my tree, yes **my** tree, and saw the sight. At first it was hideous, and then it was beautiful and touching, well to others maybe but not me. Sloppily scratched into the tree with a worn down penknife were the words:

**Seto Kaiba is intelligent.**

It was another good thing and it was beautiful. I knew I would question it, but I was happy enough for the moment. But why was my intelligence a good thing? Everyone knew I was intelligent, I knew I was, it wasn't secret information, it didn't have the same 'wow!' factor as the 'talented' notes, it was just a fact. But then Wheeler was always one to state the fucking obvious. I was angry now. He had defaced **my** tree just to state a fact? What was he playing at? I didn't know, so I pushed it away from my mind, opened my laptop and tried to work without this nagging at me.

But five minutes later and a whole three sentences later on the report I was reading, it was still there. Maybe I wasn't supposed to see it as a fact, maybe it was a good thing, maybe he meant intelligent more than intellectual. I mean, being intelligent I should have thought of this sooner! I always knew how to outsmart the idiot, I could get myself out of any situation that didn't include supernatural issues, that was Yugi's department. I ran a company, which required more than just intellect. I cared for Mokuba and could read people like books. I guess I was intelligent, and I guess it was a good thing.

I'd be lying if I claimed that I wasn't astonished by this. It would appear Wheeler's plan was working, with each little message he was forcing me to think, making me reflect on myself and accept the good things. However, I wasn't just ready to accept that yet, I'd have to wait for the next five to fully understand, I don't know why I thought that but I did. It was what made sense.

It was then that the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I cursed to myself and at Joey mentally, my lunch hour was wasted. I had planned to get so much work done, sort out my finances and set up meetings with bank managers. This week was the week that I had set aside purely for finance to save my company from going into recession. The last thing I needed served up with Wheeler's games was an economical crisis. The company wasn't struggling, in fact it was better than ever, but I had learned that chances were not to be taken so for one week every three months I devoted myself wholly to finances. I had made the mistake in keeping the Big Five in employment and they screwed with my company. I vowed that that would be the first and last time Kaiba Corporation found itself in recession. It had taken me years to get it back to the standard it was today but I still needed it in check, if not only to settle my paranoia, something I had never been able to conquer. This was where it hurt the most, that something I had spent so long building from nothing, I was willing to protect at no cost, hence my employees getting a hard time and why getting a job was nearly impossible. I never got a good reception from the public and I never expected to, but there were so many reasons, not excuses, but reasons why I had turned into who I am today, aside from the politics of business, there were more personal issues that had changed me, such as Wheeler and Yugi. They push me to my extreme, Yugi bettering me in Duel Monsters and Wheeler not exactly bettering me, but rivalling me in day to day life, on a mutual level.

But it all came down to the fact that no matter how many 'reasons' there were for my behaviour, I would never change and no one would ever know why, hence my astonishment as I walked into English, took my seat as usual and as I glanced at the board my eyes widened in amazement. Maybe Wheeler knew me better than I thought, maybe I wasn't so opaque.

For bordering the chalkboard, repeatedly, was the phrase:

**Seto Kaiba is a mystery.**

Damn, the kid worked fast. It was an almost too perfect situation, and just to top it off, there was Wheeler next to me, grinning like a bloody Cheshire cat. I knew that on my exterior I was looking pissed off to no extent, but inside I was grinning just as he was, I was immensely happy, something I had never felt before, or at least not something I could recall feeling so clearly. I didn't like the effect Wheeler was having on me though, I mean, this was supposed to fix everything I was feeling, it was my idea for him to do this after all so why wasn't it working? It seemed that the feelings has grown, expanded and were playing away at me even more than before when it was just a subtle whisper.

I didn't know what was going on, or what Wheeler was playing at with his methods, but I was content, even if my mind was trying to contradict the emotion.

But I would find out what was going on. Just straight after I found out the other good things.

**A/N: **Oh my…this is really, really late and it isn't even that good! I'm v.sorry for not updating sooner, I really wish I had, but there have been personal issues to deal with and I haven't found the time. Also if I'm completely honest with everything going on I've had a total lack of inspiration, hence why this chapter is a tad crappy! But everything shall be back to normal soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed since, cheered me up a lot! And I'm all better to all who said to feel better soon, thanks:D Next chapter up in the next few days. L. xx


	12. Beauty and Wonder

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich! But I don't…Nor do I own any references to Romeo and Juliet, or any similar ideas…Mr Shakespeare does…but then his copyright may have run out by now…

**Summary** – Joey reflects on the day and Kaiba tries to answer some questions.

**Reviews - ** Thanking you loads for the reviews!

dragonlady222 – hoped it was long enough this time hehee! The last one was too short, but like you said, not much you can do without inspiration:)

Thanks also to: FireieGurl, Psycho Demon-Witch and ravenclaw525.

**The two "things" mentioned in this chapter aren't in detail from Seto's POV, but we hear about it through Joey reflecting on the day, in case you were wondering where it all went!**

Wheeler Apartment

**Joey Wheeler's POV**

It had been an interesting day. Interesting, but still tiring, I decided as I collapsed on the sofa when I got in. I had been sneaking around and hiding all day from Kaiba, I wanted to see his reactions but not to my face. It would have been awkward and embarrassing on both sides, so I thought about how I was going to conduct the next two steps. They would both need explanations because they were the ones that Kaiba would be stuck on and question until his brain exploded. A trait he couldn't shift, analysing and understanding everything until he knew exactly how it all went. This was frustrating but I accepted it nonetheless, everyone was slightly obsessive compulsive, some in ways more humourous than others, like in my case, always having the last word no matter how embarrassingly stupid the argument or discussion got.

I thought back to the last two attempts I had made earlier in school, it was fantastic to watch and had I had a video camera I was sure I could sell the show to a network as reality TV. Today was the first time I had ever seen Kaiba smile so much and the fact that I had caused that happiness made me want to cry with joy. I had been in an abnormally good mood all day and everyone had noticed, however I could never let slip why, so why they guessed, Yugi and I were snickering behind their backs. Not the kindest thing to do, but when your friends fused so much passion into hating the object of your affection, it was most certainly out of the question to let them in.

It was hilarious after the incident in English. The teacher had a fit when she walked in and saw the mess I made on the board. She instantly started yelling about public displays of anonymous affection and then screamed at Kaiba's admirers in the corner, warning them not to do it again. I was suppressing a massive bout of giggles when Kaiba turned and looked at me, his expression blank but his eyes laughing as much as I was trying to hold it in. He still didn't know that by one glance at his eyes I could tell a million things about him, I could tell that emotion did exist in their somewhere.

But what was even better was when I watched him find the post-its I had left around his locker, in his locker and all over the floor in front of his locker. Damn it had taken ages to write them all out, and get them all there, but it was all worth it when I saw his face. As he picked one up I wasn't worried about his reaction anymore. After the envelope this morning I was feeling confident enough that he would be alright with it. But it was different with the post-its. It had triggered something, a good something I was hoping, but a something all the same. At first he frowned at them, and then smiled slightly before frowning again and moving a hand to his eyes. I couldn't tell why that was; maybe he had a headache, was tired or was really displaying a sign of emotion. But he proceeded to pick them all up, never one to leave a mess, and left his locker in an immaculate state. But he couldn't bring himself to dispose of all of them as he crossed a bin, placing one in the pocket of his trench coat before moving on out to his car. It would make sense if he was emotionally moved by what I had left him; it was after all triggered by his little 'I'm so terrible' speech last night. I had written, messily;

**Seto Kaiba is a someone.**

On every single damned post-it! You can bet that my hand killed after that, and still twinged a little now when I moved it.

But the best bit of all, had been the CD. I had been watched Kaiba like a hawk for months now and I always knew he had a CD in his briefcase that he put into his CD player in his car when he left. And he played it at a stupid volume! But that was notorious of him. But naughty me switched the CD. I was impressed with his taste in music when I did though; it was a Weezer album, one of my favourite bands. It was the album I didn't have yet so I figured while I had it I might as well copy it, moving to my computer.

As I waited for the computer to load, going very slowly, I remembered hiding behind a tree which was situated a safe distance from the car park, usually reserved for staff but Kaiba was an exception, as always! I watched, with a smile on my face, as he went through his usual routine that I had watched him go through nearly every night, placing his briefcase on the passenger seat, opening it and removing the CD before sitting properly and putting his seatbelt on. He would then proceed to put the CD in the player and turn it up full blast. I often wondered why he played it so loud, he never seemed the attention seeking type, but I could be wrong. This was Seto Kaiba, one of the more unpredictable people in the world.

But it was rather classic to see him happily put the CD in and get ready to drive away, when at full blast, through the not-so-soundproof convertible, a young girl's voice – the same one I recruited along with Yugi – said clearly, over and over and over again;

**Seto Kaiba is beautiful.**

It was beautiful to watch it all happen in front of me, he at first listened intently and then realised what he was doing, immediately put the roof up on his car and pulled the CD out. Wouldn't it be a great story in the papers if the press had heard that? 'Seto Kaiba, CEO, Listens To Self-Esteem Boosting CD's' – I could almost write the article and have it handed in to them tomorrow morning at 6am! It was so perfect! But the best was yet to come, I carried on watching feeling I was going to have fun…I saw as he pulled down the flap above the passenger seat and checked himself out. Like the full works, moving to see himself from different angles and even touching up his hair, before half smiling at himself and pushing it back up. It was a sight to die for and even more than ever I wished I had a video camera. I noted it in my mind and vowed to **never **let him live it down. It was too good an opportunity for it just to let lie!

But coming back to reality I knew what I needed to do, as I opened my e-mail account. I checked my e-mail and as usual sifted through about ten pieces of junk mail, five undoubtedly holding viruses of some sort. I opened up a new window, beginning to compose an e-mail.

I figured I would start off with what I was going to tell him somehow and then give the explanation, the thought of him trying to work it out was too much for me to handle when I was supposed to be helping him, psycho-analysing everything I sent to him was not a good way for him to start.

Half an hour later I was finished, and as I hit send I fell off the chair, curled up in a ball and slept on the floor. I had obviously felt the backlash of running around all day after two hours sleep. And it wasn't agreeing with me.

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

I sat at my desk, head in my hands trying to contemplate everything that had happened today. And how to get my CD back from Joey. But I wasn't in my thoughts for long as a familiar sound came from my laptop. I knew an e-mail had arrived but at eleven o'clock at night I knew it wasn't from an employee or client. It had to be a personal e-mail, either that or there was some disaster somewhere, where a phone was out of the question. Either way I was curious as I clicked my e-mail onto the screen. I was surprised to see it was from Joey, and with no subject. Growing even more curious I clicked on it. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have even considered it, anything he had to say then was worth nothing and was bound to make me even more frustrated with the way I was feeling whenever he came into my mind.

But back to the e-mail…my eyes widened as I read it, shocked out of my mind just from the first sentence, but slowly after reading the rest realisation dawned on me. It was beautiful. Poetic in places. It was beautiful that Joey Wheeler would do such a thing for me, I thought as tears began to fall, but that was the least of my worries. Maybe he really could love me, maybe I wasn't such a fool as not to love people back, but it was Joey. He loved me but I didn't love him. I didn't see how this was working. But his e-mail had still shocked me, left me dazed and in deep thought. That must be why I told my secretary to go home, grabbed my coat and left my office, the laptop still on full view, open for anyone to read the e-mail. I didn't even lock the office in my state as I quickly made my way to the car, ready to go home and deal with this there. Apparently there was one more good thing about me to come, and with forty five minutes left, I doubted any more time at the office would hurry it along. Damn Wheeler.

All the way home, Joey's words echoed in my mind…

'**Seto Kaiba is a wonderful person.**

**But allow me to explain. I know you won't believe this Kaiba, I know right now you're racking your brains wondering how the hell I came to that conclusion, because that's the self-centred obsessive guy you are. **

**So I decided to make it easier on you, and give my reasons. **

**You are a wonderful person because you care for your brother so much, always there for him, never letting him go without or come to harm without you trying your hardest to prevent it. **

**You run a huge company that most of the world relies on, at our age. But that company was changed by you to make people happy, despite how terrible and sad you feel.**

**You are determined in every way, whether it be at school, with a business issue, duelling or even with me. You never let anything go without a fight or trying the best you can, no matter how much the odds are against you, take duelling Yugi as an example. I would say fighting with me, but lately that's not much of a challenge is it?**

**I really hope this helped you somehow, Kaiba, because I don't like seeing you hurting the way you do. Just wait until you find out the final good thing, eh? You're gonna have such a giggle with that I can tell you! **

**Well anyway, I'm so tired after today! I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Joey.**

**PS. Nice CD.**

Nice CD. A typical 'Joey' touch to such an un-Joey like e-mail. But nevertheless, he wouldn't escape my thoughts. And then I found myself striving to find out the last thing.

Not only had Wheeler enabled me to become slightly obsessed with him, I was now obsessed with his game. If I wasn't driving, I was sure I would be hanging my head in shame right about now.

**A/N – **Another update because I felt super bad for leaving it nearly two weeks after Chapter Ten. But it would appear I have mustered up some inspiration from somewhere, probably listening to 'Fix You' over and over and listening to the Gravitation music themes. Hope you liked this one, and as usual, please review – good/bad! L. xx


	13. I Don't Love You

**A/N** – This is a Seto/Joey yaoi fan fiction. If you don't like, don't read. The title of the fic and ideas are from the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, seeing as from day one of listening to it, I found it to be so inspiring and made it easy to write a story. So have a read, maybe review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome, always open to a bit of constructive criticism. But no flames because of the pairings or just because the idea of it doesn't take to your liking, thankyou.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters or the song 'Fix You'. Hell if I did, I'd be rich!

**Summary** – Final chapter. No summary.

**Reviews – **Wow, I never expected to get anything more than ten reviews, if that, for this fic so you've all been fantastic! I haven't personally responded to any for a while now, so…

Soltic - Haha, glad it made you laugh! That is such a good idea for the last good thing, but I didn't think of it sooner! Gravitation music is really cool. I'm into electro-rock music and synthy stuff anyways but it really is so much better than I thought it would be!

MizuiroSnow – Thanks for the nice comment :) Glad you like the plot! I'm not bothered about the amount of reviews but thanks for saying I should have more, makes me happy! First Joey/Seto one you read? Oh my gosh no…go read some more, there's loads better than this one! Hehe!

Assassin of the Shadows – When I wrote that bit I couldn't resist making him check himself out, it would have been a wasted opportunity otherwise! Hehee! I just imagined him in that red car that he bought during the Dartz episodes, doing a really cool swerve in the road and then checking his hair was still in place or something hehe. What CD haven't you heard of? Weezer? They rule, really cool band with ridiculously funny songs that they still make sound so genuine and sincere. Thanks for all the reviews!

markyc58 – Aww thankyou! The Seto/Joey pairing is my favourite but Joey's not one of my favourite characters in the show, funnily enough; he's still too cool though! Yeah Seto did grow up too soon, way too soon. I think it's quite sad really, but then they need a bit of angst for the resident bitch in Yu-Gi-Oh! or it wouldn't be right! Hahaa!

So thankingyou all loads for all the reviews that I got on this fic, I really enjoyed writing it even though there were a few 'eugh' moments when I got a total block on where I was going with this, but I've made it to the end! I was going to drag out the final thing over a few chapters but I couldn't think of anything to fill them up with so instead of trying to find inspiration for that I decided to just write the final chapter. Hope you all liked it, anyone who's reading, because I enjoyed writing it! L. xx

**All flashbacks are in italics.**

Domino High

**Joey Wheeler's POV.**

I had lied. Although it was fun to prolong his wait, I had lied to him. I told him that he would know all the good reasons by the end of yesterday, but there was still one that he hadn't told him. One that he was too scared to, even though Seto had heard it before, it was quite a daunting thought. But nevertheless, if I didn't tell him, he would get angry with me, push me away and probably never talk to me if I didn't succeed in 'fixing him'. The whole idea of fixing someone's feelings when any psycho off the street could tell them what was going on, did seem pretty pathetic and ridiculous but if it had given him a day or two to get closer to Kaiba than I had ever done before, who was I to complain. Even though I knew I would undoubtedly fail in my mission. I wasn't going to fix him, what the hell was the guy on? Nobody can fix him but himself, and besides, why should having a crush on someone need fixing? That was blatantly what was wrong, he liked me and he couldn't handle it. I could see it, Yug' could see it and I bet even Mokuba could see it. It was just Kaiba being the usual egotistical bastard that he has always been…no. Wait. He hasn't always been like that. Mokuba was always talking about the days when he would smile and mess around like kids do. So what had changed? It had to be Kaiba Corporation, no kid, no matter what age or mental stamina could take over as CEO at such a young age, it was preposterous. Heh, new word. Preposterous.

But still, it wasn't fair to leave him hanging, I thought as I got ready for school. I was up earlier than usual, wanting to catch him before class. I knew he was always in stupidly early doing work of some sort so it shouldn't be any different today.

However, I still ran to school…I didn't know how much time I would need! I would have to tell him, like face-to-face, and then give the explanation and then see his response. It was a huge toll on me that I didn't want but I got myself in the mess and I'd have to get myself out.

When I reached the school I found that my presumptions had been correct. There he was in all his glory, briefcase on the floor, head resting on the de…he was asleep! It would have been a perfect camera moment, but of course, never around when you need them. But at least it bought me time to think. I stood there, leaning in the doorway watching him sleep. If there was ever a time that I realised I really did love him, it would have been now. For once he looked normal, he looked equal and he looked beautiful. No one could deny that.

But as I watched him, I began to weigh up the pros and cons of what I was about to tell him, namely remembering the time beneath 'his' tree, the same tree I carved my message into. I still had the notes he passed that day, on my desk at home. I couldn't just throw them away for some reason, it wasn't like they held any sentimental value, but I kind of wished that someday they would.

"_And you wanna know the worst thing? I don't like how it's making me feel, so why don't you damn well sort it!"_

I could remember him saying that as clear as anything, still fresh in the back of my mind. I was so puzzled after that encounter but I really hoped that it meant to him what I interpreted it as. It was a shame that he couldn't see it, shame that he didn't have any interaction with others bar work and family. Well, unless he was picking a fight with me of course…

And then there was the kiss, the ever fateful kiss that had been so perfect for both of us and yet he still denied it. He was honest about what I did to him then but somewhere in his mind the idea of attraction was being rejected.

"_You…err…you would have to….erm…kiss me." I hesitated but decided that it was better out, than wracking my brain for another way. I needed to know how he honestly felt after he kissed me, it was the only way to put both our minds at rest, I assumed._

"_Kiss you? What on earth…this isn't some weird, sadistic plot is it, Wheeler? Because that ground is looking awfully inviting from here." He smirked at me again. The bastard had a real habit of doing that. I finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His hair was blowing in the breeze while he looked straight at me, ordinarily as if through me, but not today. Today he was looking at me, looking in me, trying to figure me out…and then after a few minutes of being transfixed like that, he slowly leaned in towards me. I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to do it, and he was the one to initiate it._

_He began to shut his eyes and as his lips touched mine it felt so natural, so right that it would seem wrong to be doing anything else, and I knew he felt that same way, I don't know how, but I just knew. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, neither wanting to pull away from the other, or so I hoped. This wasn't my first kiss though, I suspected it may have been Kaiba's, but it wasn't mine. I remember after I figured I liked Kaiba I had better go confirm the idea by kissing a girl, but sadly I was proven right. Kissing a girl was just weird, it didn't feel right and it was so 'off'. Nothing like this at all, this was spectacular and better than I had ever hoped for, so many thoughts in my mind were banished in those few moments. It was just amazing. And then, as if we were totally in sync with each other, we both pulled apart at the exact same time, at first looking straight at each other again, but then stepping apart and looking away with embarrassment._

That day was one of the best I ever had the pleasure of experiencing with Seto. It was such a passionate moment and no one could describe it, it just felt so…so right! There was never any doubt in my mind that he was feeling the same way, because a feeling like that isn't a one-way thing. Even more surprised by his admitting to it a few moments later. I'm still not sure why I thought a kiss would be a good idea, maybe it was my subconscious trying to find an excuse to jump him and kiss him so hard that he would never be able to resist me again. My subconscious could be really pervy at times, like super pervy. For example, the dreams I had been having, the way throughout the kiss all I wanted was to take it all one step further and that every time I saw him I wanted to jump him and re-enact the whole event.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

Well I figured I had done enough thinking on my part. It was time to wake him up, so I walked into the room and straddled the chair in front of his desk, spinning it around to lean on the back of it. I gingerly leaned over him until I was right next to his ear.

"Seto…Seto, c'mon…you can't sleep in school…I got something to tell you!" I whispered, hoping it would stir him but apparently not. I moved my head at an angle to get a better view of his face and was surprised to see that he wasn't asleep at all. He was hiding his face away from me, not wanting me to see the tears. I then felt as though my heart had been ripped right down the middle as he carefully moved his head so his face was buried in his arms, still trying to give off the sleeping crap.

"Seto I know you're awake. C'mon I only wanna talk!" I was getting impatient now. I wasn't sure I wanted to see him cry but as he sat up I didn't have to worry about it as he sat up, still looking down with his face buried in his hands, his hair sitting messily on top.

**When the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

"What do you want? I'm tired, Joey." He snapped, clearly not a morning person.

"I promised you six things and only gave you five. I felt kinda guilty and decided to deliver in person." I tried to be chirpy about it, but I was distracted by the trails on his cheeks that the tears had left, glistening where he hadn't wiped them away.

There was an awkward pause where neither of us knew what to do, what to say or even what to think for that matter.

'C'mon Joey…just say it...it's no big deal…' I thought to myself, trying my hardest with the pep-talk. But I was broken away from it when I heard Seto sigh and slouch forward even more.

"Set…Seto…Erm…yeah…Seto Kaiba…SetoKaibahassomeonetolovehim." There. I knew it wouldn't be so hard.

But he didn't say anything, all that stuttering and effort and he wasn't going to say anything? Not even utter a single sound?

"Joey…" He finally said. "We are not blessed with the mid-afternoon breeze on the school roof where my attention span is four times yours and where I can hang onto everything you say and understand it. Today we are in a classroom at half past seven in the morning, I'm tired, you only woke up half an hour ago and my deciphering skills aren't up to scratch at this present moment in time…so…you were trying to say?"

Cocky bastard. But he was right. Somehow, though, now I had said it, or more likely made a huge sound-a-like noise, it was all so much easier to say, and Seto was easier to handle like this. So I decided to sigh for a dramatic effect.

"Alas…you are right…" I started messing around, but then thought twice about continuing when I realised that he really was tired and didn't want to hear this crap.

"Ok…I said…I said that Seto Kaiba has someone to love him." Whew…that was out of the way once and for all and I was definitely sure he heard me or at least understood me this time!

"I assume you mean you." He stated. It wasn't a question, it was actually a statement.

"Yeah…why?" I asked, hesitant to receive an answer.

"Because I don't love you, Joey. Don't link this to the other night, with what I told you. It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that right now I'm sitting here crying in front of you, while you proclaim your love for me and all I can do is reject you because you didn't fix me and I still have these feelings running riot around me and I hate it Joey! What's wrong with me?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that if he didn't keep a hold on himself then more tears would be spilling to join the collection he had already made on the table. So instead I thought of another solution. It was a game psychologists had used on me before, quick answer questions that you had to answer the first thing that entered your mind. It kind of tapped into the subconscious or something like that, but it worked on me and with Seto in his vulnerable state, I was sure it would work on him, enable him to get anything he has suppressed out of his system once and for all.

**Tears stream down on your face**

**I promise you I will learn from the mistakes**

**Tears stream down your face**

"I can help you, Seto. I have an idea, but you have to say the first word that pops into your mind, remember it's only me here and I'm hardly one to laugh after telling you I'm in love with you. Seems you got the catch this time eh? So…you game?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my face in a final ditch attempt to prevent the tears from spilling as I grabbed his hand and held it tightly within my own.

But all he did was nod at me. He was far too down and out for much else and I doubt that he slept at all last night and I know that the night at the park wouldn't have left him with much sleep.

"Why are you crying?" Was the first question I asked. It seemed logical.

"Because I don't know what to do, with my mind telling me one thing and myself telling it to piss off." Well…he was honest. I wondered if he had done this before, because my plan to find out the answers we both needed might not have worked. I'd just have to pray.

"Have you slept at all?"

"Not really over the past few days."

"Am I your friend?"

"I'd like to call you that but my mind is telling me something more." He looked bewildered that he had answered so honestly like that and I was certainly knocked for six when that came out.

"What do you think about me?"

"Right now I think you're kind, loving and beautiful even with the creases from where you've laid funny."

If I wasn't trying to remain so composed for his sake, I might have jumped him right about now, forgetting any qualms I had previously, but not when he was so fragile. Because that would be wrong.

"Did you really ever hate me?"

"Never, it was jealousy."

"Why were you jealous of me?"

"Because you had everything, the only thing stopping you was money but count that as a blessing." I was surprised, because that didn't seem a very likely answer from the CEO of one of the world's biggest organisations, but yet I soldiered on!

"Do you enjoy running Kaiba Corp.?"

"It has it's perks but it holds me back and causes a lot of stress."

"How do you de-stress?"

"Play games, listen to music or hang out with Mokie." It was at that point, I nearly burst into tears. I wish I was recording this because I could imagine the look on Mokuba's face if he heard Seto finally calling him that again, he would be overjoyed and so happy. But it was the overwhelming amount of love that Seto had oozing from that one comment for Mokuba that had overcome me, suddenly making me very aware of the absence of my only sibling, Serenity. Damn I missed her.

"What music do you like?"

"Rock music mainly, it seems to vent a lot of my anger and stress. And it's noisy."

"Been to any gigs?"

"No, Gozaburo never let me and I don't have the time anymore. There's so many bands I want to see though, like…" But before he could finish I grew impatient, just waiting for get the last question out, I had waited this long and it was killing me so I threw caution to the wind and went for it…just like a Wheeler would.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

And if the heavens were to strike me down, I would leave happy safe in the knowledge that I never fixed Seto, I shattered him, broke him into a million pieces and fell in love with what I did.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**A/N – **And that is that. I'm sad to see it go, but I like the way I left it, kind of weird. I thought that writing any more on it would have gone wrong as I would have made it so clichéd and awful. It was kind of sappy and cheesy in the end but I still like it, I enjoyed writing it! But that's not what is important, I wanna know what you all think! So please review! Good/Bad as always! Thankyou all again for reading and I really hope you liked it! Also for anyone unfamiliar with the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, I have put the lyrics below, v.beautiful and inspiring song! Now I'm orf to write 'Certitude' – already got the first chapter up hahaha! Love you all. L. xx

**Fix You**

**Coldplay**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below

When you too in love to let it go

If you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from the mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you


End file.
